1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a print label producing apparatus for performing printing using appropriate contents and a contents processing program relating to the contents and a template processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a print label producing apparatus for producing a print label by performing desired printing on a print-receiving medium. In the print label producing apparatus of prior arts, printing corresponding to printing data is performed on a print-receiving medium (laminate film) with printing means (thermal head), thereby a print label is produced. In the prior art, a plurality of kinds of so-called template, in which a plurality of print object arrangement frames are allocated in a predetermined mode, are provided in order to avoid the complicated operation performed by an operator to manually set print objects, such as text and figures, to be printed on the print label. It is possible for an operator to easily produce a desired print label by selecting a template suitable for the print mode intended by the operator and allocating desired text etc. to the print object arrangement frame in the template.
In order to avoid the complicated operation as described above and to improve convenience, there is a case where images used in relation to production of other labels, software, such as an OS, applications, and various kinds of driver, etc., are used appropriately in addition to the above described templates (hereinafter, these templates, images, software, etc., are called together “contents”).
However, the above described prior art has the following problem. That is, when using the above described contents, a print label producing apparatus is connected directly to a contents supply apparatus, such as an external server and a personal computer, in which a number of the above described contents are stored. Subsequently, the print label producing apparatus acquires contents from the contents supply apparatus. At this time, it is necessary for an operator to search for and specify contents suitable for the print label producing apparatus from a tremendous number of contents stored in the contents supply apparatus by a manual operation and then to perform the operation to cause the print label producing apparatus to acquire the specified contents. Such a complicated operation causes the burden of work of the operator to increase, therefore the prior art is inconvenient.